17/60
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 60-وَإِذْ قُلْنَا لَكَ إِنَّ رَبَّكَ أَحَاطَ بِالنَّاسِ وَمَا جَعَلْنَا الرُّؤيَا الَّتِي أَرَيْنَاكَ إِلاَّ فِتْنَةً لِّلنَّاسِ وَالشَّجَرَةَ الْمَلْعُونَةَ فِي القُرْآنِ وَنُخَوِّفُهُمْ فَمَا يَزِيدُهُمْ إِلاَّ طُغْيَانًا كَبِيرًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 60-Ve iz kulnâ leke inne rabbeke ehâta bin nâs(nâsi), ve mâ cealner ru’yâlletî ereynâke illâ fitneten lin nâsi veş şeceretel mel’ûnete fîl kur’ân(kur’âni), ve nuhavvifuhum fe mâ yezîduhum illâ tugyânen kebîrâ(kebîren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve iz kulnâ : ve biz dediğimiz zaman * 2. leke : sana * 3. inne : muhakkak * 4. rabbe-ke : senin Rabbin * 5. ehâta : kuşattı, kapsadı * 6. bi en nâsi : insanları * 7. ve mâ cealnâ : ve biz kılmadık, yapmadık * 8. er ru'yâlletî (er ru'yâ elletî) : rüya ki o * 9. ereynâ-ke : sana gösterdik * 10. illâ : ancak, den başka, sadece * 11. fitneten : bir imtihan, fitne * 12. li en nâsi : insanlar için * 13. ve eş şecerete : ve ağaç * 14. el mel'ûnete : lânetlenmiş * 15. fî el kur'âni : Kur'ân-ı Kerim'de * 16. ve nuhavvifu-hum : ve onları korkutuyoruz * 17. fe mâ yezîdu-hum : artık onların arttırmıyor * 18. illâ : yalnız, ancak, den başka * 19. tugyânen : azgınlık, şaşkınlık * 20. kebîren : büyük Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 60-An o zamânı, hani sana demiştik ki hiç şüphe yok, Rabbin, insanları çepeçevre kuşatmıştır ve biz sana gösterdiğimiz rüyayı da, Kur'ân 'daki lânetlenmiş ağacı da ancak insanları sınamak için gösterdik ve onları korkutmadayız, fakat bu, ancak onların taşkınlıklarını arttırmada. Ali Bulaç Meali * 60-Hani biz sana: "Muhakkak Rabbin insanları çepeçevre kuşatmıştır" demiştik. Sana gösterdiğimiz o rüyayı insanları denemek için yaptık, Kur'an'da lanetlenmiş ağacı da. Biz onları korkutuyoruz. Fakat (bu) onlarda büyük bir azgınlıktan başka bir şey arttırmıyor. Ahmet Varol Meali * 60-Hani sana: "Muhakkak Rabbin insanları çepeçevre kuşatmıştır" demiştik. Sana gösterdiğimiz rüyayı ve Kur'an'da lanetlenmiş ağacı ancak insanlar için bir imtihan kıldık. Biz onları korkutuyoruz ama bu onlarda büyük bir azgınlıktan başka bir şeyi artırmıyor. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 60-Sana: 'Rabbin şüphesiz insanları kuşatmıştır' demiştik; sana gösterdiğimiz rüya ile ve Kuran'da lanetlenmiş ağaçla, sadece insanları denedik. Biz onları korkutuyoruz, fakat bu onlara büyük taşkınlık vermekten başka birşeye yaramıyor. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 60-Hani sana, “Muhakkak Rabbin, insanları çepeçevre kuşatmıştır” demiştik. Sana gösterdiğimiz o rüyayı da, Kur’an’da lânetlenmiş bulunan o ağacı da sırf insanları sınamak için vesile yaptık. Biz onları korkutuyoruz. Fakat bu, sadece onların büyük azgınlıklarını (daha da) artırdı. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 60-Hani sana: Rabbin, insanları çepeçevre kuşatmıştır, demiştik. Sana gösterdiğimiz o görüntüleri ve Kur'an'da lânetlenen ağacı, ancak insanları sınamak için meydana getirdik. Biz onları korkuturuz da, bu onlara, büyük bir azgınlıktan başka bir şey sağlamaz. Edip Yüksel Meali * 60-Rabbinin insanları kuşatmış olduğunu sana bildirmiştik. Fakat sana gösterdiğimiz görüntü ile ve Kuran'da lanetlenen ağaçla adece insanları denedik. Biz onları uyarırız, ancak bu, onların azgınlığına büyük bir katkıda bulunmaktan başka sonuç vermiyor. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 60-Unutma ki, vaktiyle sana: «Bil ki Rabbin o insanları kuşatmıştır.» dedik. Sana gösterdiğimiz (Mirac) temaşasını ve Ku'ran'da lanetlenmiş ağacı sadece insanlara bir imtihan için yapmışızdır. Biz onları tehdit ediyoruz; ama bu onlara büyük bir taşkınlığı artırmaktan başka netice vermiyor. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 60-Ve unutma ki vaktiyle sana haberin olsun ki, dedik: rabbın o insanları ihata etmiştir, o sana gösterdiğimiz temaşayı ve Kur'anda lâ'net edilen ağacı da sırf insanlara bir imtihan için yapmışızdır, biz onları tehdid ediyoruz, o onlara büyük bir tuğyan artırmaktan başka netice vermiyor Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 60-Ve sana demiştik ki: «Senin Rabbin şüphesiz bütün nâsı ihata etmiştir ve sana göstermiş olduğumuz temaşayı ve Kur'an'daki lânet edilmiş olan ağacı da nâsa ancak bir imtihan için kılmıştık ve onları korkutuyoruz. Halbuki onlara pek büyük bir taşkınlıktan başka bir şey artırmış olmuyor.» Muhammed Esed * 60-Hani, sana (ey Peygamber,) "Rabbin (sınırsız kudret ve ilmiyle) insanları kuşatmıştır; bu sana gösterdiğimiz görüntü de, Kuran'da lanetlenen (cehennem) ağacı da insanlar için yalnızca bir sınama olacaktır. Şimdi (cehennemden bahsederek) insanlara korku veren bir uyarıda bulunuyoruz, ama (hakkı inkara niyetli oldukları sürece) bu (uyarı) onların sadece büyüklük taslayarak küstahça azgınlık, taşkınlık yapmalarını artırıyor" demiştik. Suat Yıldırım * 60-Unutma ki vaktiyle sana: "Rabbin insanları ilim ve kudretiyle kuşatmıştır." demiştik. Gerek miraçta sana gösterdiğimiz temaşayı, gerek Kur’ân’da lânetlenen ve cehennemin dibinde biten o zakkum ağacını, sırf insanları deneme vesilesi kıldık. Biz onları tehdit ediyoruz da bu, onların azgınlığını artırmaktan başka bir işe yaramıyor. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 60-Bir zaman sana: "Rabbin insanları kuşatmıştır, (suçluları cezalandırmak üzeredir)" demiştik. Sana gösterdiğimiz rü'yâyı ve Kur'ân'da la'netlenmiş ağacı, insanları(n imanını) sınama (aracı) yaptık. Biz onları (çeşitli biçimlerde) korkutuyoruz. Fakat korkutmamız onların azgınlıklarını daha da artırmaktan başka bir katkı yapmıyor. Şaban Piriş Meali * 60-Sana “Rabbin tüm insanları çepeçevre kuşatmıştır” demiştik. Sana gösterdiğimiz rüyayı da ve Kur’an’da lanetlenmiş ağacı da insanlar için bir imtihan yaptık. Onları korkutuyoruz, ancak bu onların büyük taşkınlıklarından başka bir şeyini artırmıyor. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 60-Sana 'Rabbin insanları kuşatmıştır' dediğimiz zamanı hatırla. Sana gösterdiğimiz manzaraları ve Kur'ân'daki lânetlenmiş ağacı da Biz insanlar için bir sınama vesilesi yaptık. Biz onları böylece korkutuyoruz; fakat bu onları azdırdıkça azdırıyor. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 60-Hani, sana: "Rabbin, insanları çepeçevre kuşatmıştır." demiştik. Sana gösterdiğimiz o rüyayı da Kur'an'da lanetlenmiş bulunan o ağacı/soyu da insanları sınamak dışında bir sebeple göndermedik. Biz onları korkutuyoruz ama bu onların kudurganlığını artırmaktan başka bir katkı sağlamıyor. Yusuf Ali (English) * 60- Behold! We told thee that thy Lord doth encompass mankind round about:(2248) We granted the vision which We showed thee,(2249) but as a trial for men,- as also the Cursed Tree(2250) (mentioned) in the Qur´an: We put terror (and warning) into them, but M. Pickthall (English) * 60- And (it was a warning) when We told thee: Lo! thy Lord encompasseth mankind, and We appointed the vision which We showed thee as an ordeal for mankind, and (likewise) the Accursed Tree in the Qur'an. We warn them, but it increaseth them in naught save gross impiety. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *57- Onların taptıkları da, -hangisi daha yakındır diye- Rablerine (yaklaşmak için) bir vesile arıyorlar. O'nun rahmetini umuyorlar ve azabından korkuyorlar. Şüphesiz senin Rabbinin azabı korkunçtur.(65) 58- Hiç bir ülke (veya şehir) olmasın ki, kıyamet gününden önce biz onu (ya) bir yıkıma uğratacağız veya onu şiddetli bir azabla azablandıracağız;(66) bu (muhakkak) o kitapta yazılıdır. 59- Bizi ayet (mucize) ler(67) göndermekten, öncekilerin onu yalanlamasından başka bir şey alıkoymadı. Semud'a dişi deveyi görünür (bir mucize) olarak gönderdik, fakat onlar bununla (onu boğazlamakla) zulmetmiş oldular.(68) Oysa biz ayetleri ancak korkutmak için göndeririz.(69) 60- Ey Muhammed bir zaman sana: "Şüphesiz Rabbin insanları çepeçevre kuşatmıştır." demiştik. (70) Sana gösterdiğimiz rüyayı (71) ve Kur'an'da lanetlenen ağacı (72) ancak insanlara bir fitne (sınama aracı) yaptık. (73) Biz onları arka arkaya korkutuyoruz, fakat (bu) onlarda büyük bir azgınlıktan başka bir şeyi artırmaya yaramıyor. AÇIKLAMA 65. Metindeki kelimeler, burada adı geçen ilâh ve yardımcıların taştan yapılmış putlar değil, ya melekler ya da ölmüş azizler olduklarını göstermektedir. Bu ayette, insanların yardım dilediği hiç bir melek, aziz veya peygamberin hiç kimsenin yalvarmasına cevap verecek güçte olmadığı açıkça belirtilmektedir. Onlar kendileri Allah'tan merhamet umar, azabından korkar ve O'na yakınlaşmak için vesile ararlar. 66. Bu ayet, kafirlerin kendi memleketlerinin tehlike veya azaptan uzak olduğu konusundaki zanlarını ortadan kaldırmak amacındadır. Ayet her memleketin zaman eseri veya Allah'ın azabı ile helâk edileceğini bildirmektedir. 67. Burada "ayetler", peygamberliğin delilleri olarak sunulan görülebilir mucizelerdir. Kureyşli müşrikler tekrar tekrar böyle mucizeler istiyorlardı. 68. Burada kafirler şöyle uyarılmaktadırlar: "Size doğru yolu göstermek için mucizeler göndermemesi Allah'ın rahmetindendir. Oysa siz böyle mucizelerin gönderilemeyeceğini sanıyorsunuz. Bilmelisiniz ki, size bir mucize gönderilmiyor, çünkü onun reddedilmesi kaçınılmaz olarak azaba neden olur ve o topluluk helâk edilir. Apaçık mucizeleri reddeden Semud gibi kavimlerin tamamen helâk edildiğini tarihten öğrenebilirsiniz." 69. Yani, "Mucizeler iş olsun diye gösterilmez. Bunlar insanları Peygamber'in Allah'tan yardım gördüğü ve isyanları sonucunda karşılaşacakları azabın farkına varmaları konusunda uyarmak için gösterilir." 70. Yani, "Peygamberliğin daha başlangıcında, Kureyşli müşrikler senin davetine karşı çıkmaya başladıklarından sana; şüphesiz biz onları çepeçevre kuşatmışızdır demiştik. Onlar senin davetini engellemek için ellerinden geleni yapabilirler, fakat bunda başarısızlığa uğrayacaklar ve senin davetin tüm düşmanlıklara karşı zafere ulaşacaktır. Bu davetin bir mucize şeklinde gerçekleştiğini görmüyorlar mı? Onların tüm engellemeleri etkisiz kalmış ve sana ufacık bir zarar vermeyi bile başaramamışlardır. İşte bu Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) davetinin her şeye gücü yeten Allah tarafından desteklendiğinin apaçık bir delilidir." Allah'ın kafirleri çepeçevre kuşattığına ve Hz. Peygamber'e (s.a) davetinde yardımcı olduğuna değinen ayetler Mekke döneminin ilk zamanlarında nazil olan bir çok surede yer almaktadır. Mesela, Allah Büruc Suresi 17-20. ayetlerde şöyle buyurmaktadır: "Orduların haberi sana geldi mi? Firavun ve Semud ordularının? Hayır, küfretmekte olanlar bir yalanlama içindedirler. Allah ise onları, arkalarından çepeçevre kuşatmıştır." 71. Burada Mi'rac (Göğe yükseliş) kastedilmektedir; çünkü burada "rüya" "düş görmek" anlamında değil bir şeyi fiziksel olarak çıplak gözle görmek anlamındadır. Eğer bu sadece bir "rüya" olsaydı ve Hz. Peygamber (s.a) kafirlere sadece bir rüya anlatmış olsaydı, bunun onlar için bir deneme aracı olmasının bir anlamı olmazdı. İnsanlar bir gün garip rüyalar görürler ve bunu diğer insanlara anlatırlar. Fakat bu rüyalar, hiç bir zaman rüya görenin yalan söylediği veya deli olduğu konusunda itham aracı olmazlar. 72. Duhan Suresi 43-44. ayetlerde anılan lanetli "Zakkum" ağacı cehennemin dibinde yetişir ve cehennemlikler ondan yemek zorunda kalacaklardır. Bu ağaca lanetli denmesinin sebebi cehennemliklerin onu Allah'tan bir rahmet olarak değil lanetlenmelerinin bir sembolu olarak yemeleridir. Lanetlenen insanlar bundan yiyecek ve daha çok acı çekeceklerdir, çünkü bu ağaçtan yenen kısım onların karnında kaynar suyun kaynaması gibi kaynayacaktır. 73. Yani, "Onların Gerçeğin bilgisini senin gibi doğru ve soylu bir insandan, ilk ağızdan öğrenmeleri ve ondan ders alıp doğru yolu bulmaları için sana Mi'rac'ta böyle mucizeler gösterdik. Fakat onlar seninle alay etmeye başladılar, oysa biz onları, senin aracılığınla kötü amellerin sonucu Zakkum'dan yemek zorunda kalacakları konusunda yine uyarmıştık. Bunun tersine onlar seninle alay etmeye başladılar ve şöyle dediler: "Şu adamın mantığına bir bakın: Bir taraftan cehennemde korkunç bir ateş yandığından bahsediyor, diğer taraftan orada ağaçlar yetiştiğini söylüyor." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *60. Hani, sana Peygamber, "Rabbin kudret ve ilmiyle insanları kuşatmıştır; bu sana gösterdiğimiz görüntü (73) de, Kur'an'da lânetlenen cehennem ağacı da insanlar için yalnızca bir sınama olacaktır. (74) Şimdi bahsederek insanlara korku veren bir uyarıda bulunuyoruz, ama inkara niyetli oldukları sürece bu uyarı onların sadece büyüklük taslayarak küstahça azgınlık, taşkınlık yapmalarını artırıyor" demiştik. 73 - Burada bahsi geçen görüntü (ru'yâ), Hz. Peygamber'in "Gece Yolculuğu"nu izleyen Miraç olayıdır (bkz. Ek IV). Bu olay mahiyeti itibariyle birbirleriyle çatışan yorumlara açık olduğu ve dolayısıyla nesnel realitesi bakımından birtakım şüphelere yol açma istidadında bulunduğu için -ayetin devamında ifade edildiği gibi- "insanlar için bir sınama" vesilesi oluşturmaktadır. Şöyle ki: bu olayla yüzyüze geldiklerinde imanı zayıf olanlarla sığ düşünenlerin Muhammed (s)'in dürüstlüğünden ve dolayısıyla peygamberliğinden yana duydukları inanç sarsılırken, Allah'a sarsılmaz bir imanla bağlı olanlar bu olayda Allah'ın seçtiği kimselere bahşettiği ruhanî nimetin olağanüstü bir tezahürünü görmekte ve böylece Kur'an mesajına duydukları iman daha da güçlenmektedir. 74 - Bu "Kur'an'da lânetlenen ağac"ın, 37:62 vd. ve 44:43 vd.'da cehennemin tezahürlerinden biri olarak sözü geçen "ölümcül meyve ağacı" (şeceratu'z-zakkûm) olduğunda şüphe yoktur (bkz. 37:62-63 ve ilgili 22 ve 23. notlar. Bu notlardan sonuncusunda sözkonusu ağacın insanlar için niçin "bir sınama" olduğu açıklanmaktadır). Yukarıdaki anlam akışı içinde ağaç, açıkça cehennemin kendisini simgelediği için, "lânetli" yahut "lânetlenmiş" ağaç olarak nitelendirilmektedir. Burada, ahiret hayatının başka tezahürlerinin değil de, sadece "cehennem"in özel olarak işaret edilmiş olmasının sebebi, ağacın bir uyarı olduğunu ifade eden sonraki cümlede açıklık kazanmaktadır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *60. Ve sana demişti ki: Senin Rabbin şüphesiz bütün insanları kuşatmıştır ve sana göstermiş olduğumuz görüntüleri ve Kur'ân'daki lanet edilmiş olan ağacı da insanları ancak bir imtihan için meydana getirdik ve onları korkutuyoruz. Halbuki onlara pek büyük bir taşkınlıktan başka bir şey arttırmış olmuyor. 60. (Ve) Yüce Resul! Hatırla ki (sana demiştik ki, senin Rabbin) senin ve ümmetin hakkında merhamet ve ihsanını boMaştıran kerim mabudun (şüphesiz bütün insanları) ilmen, kudreten (kuşatmıştır) hepsi de onun kudret elinde bulunmaktadırlar, onların fiil ve amellerinden hiçbir şey o Yüce Yaratıcıya gizli kalamaz. (Ve sana göstermiş olduğumuz görüntüleri) senin için nasip olan fevkalâde, bir görüntüyü, bir görüşü, bir müşahedeyi (ve Kur'ân'daki lanet edilmiş olan ağacı da) yani: Cehennemde mevcut olup kendisinden, ancak lanetlenmiş kâfirlerin yiyecekleri zakkum ağacını da (insanlara bir imtihan için kılmıştık) bunlar insanlar için hikmet gereği bir tecrübe durumunda bulunmuştur. Bu suretle kendi kabiliyetleri kendilerine gösterilmiş olacaktır. (Ve onları) bu gibi imtihan vesileleri ile vesaire ile (korkutuyoruz) ta ki, korksunlar da hakkı düşünsünler, inkârı, ihtirasları bırakarak hidayete ersinler. (Halbuki,) bu hârikalar, bu tecrübe vesileleri (onlara) o inkarcılara (pek büyük bir taşkınlıktan başka bir şey arttırmış olmuyor) onlar yine haddi aşarlar, cehaletlerinde, inkârlarında devam gösterir dururlar. İşte Resûl-i Ekrem'in kavuştuğu (görüntüyü) ve Kur'an-ı Kerim'deki zikredilen ağacı inkârları da bu cümledendir. § Bu âyeti kerimedeki rüyadan maksat, ya Miraç gecesindeki temaşadan, sema-lardaki, yerlerdeki acaip kudreti seyretmekten ibarettir. Bu harika geceleyin meydana geldiği için rüya diye beyan buyurulmuştur. Maamafih rüya lafzı, temaşa etmek yerinde de kullanılmaktadır. Veyahut buna rüya denilmesi hakikaten maydana gelen temaşayı kâfirlerin inkâr etmelerinden dolayıdır ki, onlar bu harikanın rüya âleminde bile görülmüş olmasını imkânsız kalbul etmişlerdi. Bununla beraber bu rüyadan maksat, bir kısım müfessirlere göre de Resûl-i Ekrem'in Mekke müşrikleri hakkında gördüğü rüyadır ki: Onların Bedir muharebesinde syenilip, kahr olacaklarını, onlardan bir kısmının nerelerde öldürülüp toprağa gömüleceğini daha Mekke'de iken rüyasında görmüş, bilahara bu hâdise meydana gelmiştir. § Zakkum da kırlardaki bir bitkidir ki, zehirli bulunur. Ve içinde hurma ve kaymak bulunan bir yiyeceğe de Zakkum denilir. İşte Ebu Cehl gibi kâfirler, bu görmeyi, bu Zakkum ağacını inkâr etmişler, cehennem gibi bir ateşli mahalde bir ağaç nasıl bulunabilir demişler, Kur'an'ın beyanlarına karşı inkarcı ve alaycı bir vaziyet almışlardı. Onlar Allah'ın kudreti ile nice hârikaların meydana gelmiş ve gelmekte olduğunu düşünmemiş, dünyada bile ateşler içinde, denizler dibinde nice hayvanların yaşayıp ta yanmadıklarını, boğulmadıklarını hiç nazarı ibrete almamışlardır. Artık bütün bu gibi ilâhî açıklamalar, onların haklarında bir sınama, bir imtihan mahiyetinde bulunmuştur. Onlar nihayet lâyık oldukları ebedî cezalara kavuşacaklardır.